Northern Lands
by Sliver of Melody
Summary: Kagome saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together so she took Shippou and while running changes and meets up with a surprising new travel companion (^_^) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA
1. Default Chapter

Kagome stepped out of the well with a huff. 'When I see Inuyasha I'm going to sit him until he hits water!' She started to trek towards Kaede's hut when she felt it. 'Kikyo!' without thinking she ran towards where she felt Kikyo's presence. When she got there she stopped in her tracks. There was Inuyasha and Kikyo making out. Kagome bit her lip and quickly turned away dropping her bag as she ran to Kaede's not realizing it. When she got there Shippou jumped into her arms. Kagome pulled him close to her and cried into his fur. Shippou let himself be held by his mother wondering what was wrong. 'I bet it's Inuyasha's fault.' Shippou thought darkly. Sango and Miroku weren't there. There were in another village with Kaede because the village had come down with a sickness and was in need of medical help. After an hour of crying Kagome let Shippou go and dried her eyes.  
  
"Shippou-chan... what do you say we go look for jewel shards? On our own no hanyou to worry about?" Kagome asked her eyes pleading with Shippou to agree.  
  
"I'll go anywhere with you okaa-san! Anywhere!" Shippou said. Kagome smiled and hugged Shippou. Then looked around.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome moaned. Shippou looked at her confused.  
  
"What is it okaa-san?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I must have dropped my bag when I was coming here!" Kagome said.  
  
"Well then let's go get it." Shippou said. Kagome seemed to think about it. 'He'll be to wrapped up in Kikyo to notice.' Kagome thought and nodded. She and Shippou, who was on her shoulder, took off to get her bag. Kagome saw her bag and ran faster. 'Wow she's going as fast as Inuyasha now!' Shippou thought. Kagome picked up her bag put it on her shoulder and managed to turn around and keep running. Where to she hadn't the faintest of ideas but she knew she had to get away and fast. As she ran flashes of the time she had been in Sengoku Jidai flashed up to the pointed where she was now. Little did she know that she was changing as the flashes passed. After the flashes passed it looked to be dawn and Kagome wasn't tired or exhausted. She just wanted to bathe. "Umm... okaa-san?"  
  
"Hai Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked her voice sounding more mature.  
  
"You... might want to look at the lake." Shippou said. Kagome found his suggestion odd but did as he said and gasped. Where a human should have been was a female inu-youkai. Kagome now had black hair that reached the heel of her feet with electric blue streaks. Her eyes were now an electric purple looking color. On each cheek she had two electric blue stripes. On her forehead was an electric green upturned crescent moon with a thunderbolt through it. On her right wrist were one stripe the color of her eyes and the other the color of her crescent moon. On her left wrist one stripe was the color of her streaks and the other the color of the thunderbolt. Her clothes also changed. she was wearing an outfit similiar to Inuyasha's in design but not in color. Her haori was pure white with lighting bolts around the edges and electric blue flowers around the legs.  
  
"Whoa. Is that me?" Kagome asked for the first time noticing her voice sounded different.  
  
"Indeed it is child." a voice from the treetops said. Kagome whipped around almost dropping Shippou and glared up at the trees.  
  
"Come down here and let us see you!" Kagome demanded. A figure dressed in similiar attire as her jumped down from the tree. The only difference were the colors and symbol. The youkai in front of her appeared to be inu-youkai as well. It had electric blue hair to his knees, an electric green crescent moon on his forehead and dimmed out stripes on his cheeks and wrists. His haori was black with electric green flowers around the bottom portion of the pants and electric blue thunderbolts around the edges. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kana." the youkai said.  
  
"I'm Ka-" Kagome started but was cut off by Kana.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. (Is that how you spell Kagome's last name?) From Tokyo, Japan 500 years in the future. Freed the hanyou Inuyasha who was sealed to the Goshinboku. (Is that how the tree Inuyasha was pinned on is spelled?) Yes I know. What is today my dear?" Kana asked. Kagome thought about it.  
  
"My 17th birthday...?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Exactly. You were born youkai. I am your father as hard as it is to believe. Due to the betrayal of the idiotic mutt your youkai blood over powered the concealment spell placed on you as a child. But anyway child I am here to help you on your search for the shikon no tama and train you in the process." Kana said. Kagome looked him up and down her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well for one you are a youkai. Two, you-" Kana started but Shippou interrupted him.  
  
"Hey! Your scent is similar to Kagome's!" Shippou said. Kagome and Kana starred at him. "What? A child always smells similiar to their parents to show what family they belong to. The crescent moons on the forehead is a sign of royalty. You marks look like those of the people of the Northern Lands. Why?"  
  
"Well... I am the Lord of the Northern Lands. I noticed that the castle livened up and that only happened when Kagome was around so I went to search for her." Kana said.  
  
"But... my father said that the Northern Lands doesn't have a lord or lady for that matter." Shippou said.  
  
"That's because it was a well guarded secret." Kana said.  
  
"I'll say." Kagome muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Kana asked his eyes narrowed. Kagome laughed nervously,  
  
"The sky looks gray!" Kagome said. Shippou and Kana looked up at the sky.  
  
"No it doesn't." Shippou said. Kagome muttered something that neither youkai could understand and the rumble of thunder was heard. The sky turned a dark gray color.  
  
"Oh would you look at that." Kagome said. "The sky is gray after all. Told ya!"  
  
"Kagome. What. Did. You. Do?" Kana asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Kagome said with an innocent smile and it started raining and thundering. With flashed of lightening. However Kagome and Shippou stood dry and everything else got wet. Kana growled at Kagome. Kagome looked at him and giggled. He looked like a wet dog.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
This is my first Inuyasha fic I hope you all like it. I'm going to try to keep all characters in-character but sometimes there will be some points in the fic when the characters will be out of character but I'm hoping it isn't often. The pairing I am going to try to write is Sesshoumaru/Kagome but I won't know until I get to that point.  
  
If you have any ideas on something you would like to see happen in this story then please feel free to let me know them.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! (Though a girl can dream right?)  
  
Please review. Thank you.  
  
Well that's all I have to say. 


	2. Learning More

Hi! Hehe... been a while right? I just don't have to many ideas. I already wrote the Disclaimer so I won't do it again. If you missed it, it was in the end of chapter notes.  
  
Pairings: Pending.Though since it seems like so many people want a Kag/Sess I might aim towards that. With me I never know. I just go with the flow. Well enough stalling yes? *grins*  
  
Without Further Ado: Chapter 2: Learning More  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"That's because it was a well guarded secret." Kana said.  
  
"I'll say." Kagome muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Kana asked his eyes narrowed. Kagome laughed nervously,  
  
"The sky looks gray!" Kagome said. Shippou and Kana looked up at the sky.  
  
"No it doesn't." Shippou said. Kagome muttered something that neither youkai could understand and the rumble of thunder was heard. The sky turned a dark gray color.  
  
"Oh would you look at that." Kagome said. "The sky is gray after all. Told ya!"  
  
"Kagome. What. Did. You. Do?" Kana asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Kagome said with an innocent smile and it started raining and thundering. With flashed of lightening. However Kagome and Shippou stood dry and everything else got wet. Kana growled at Kagome. Kagome looked at him and giggled. He looked like a wet dog.  
  
This Chapter:  
  
"That's because I am a wet dog. And need I remind you that I wouldn't look this way if YOU hadn't decided to behave like the pup you are?" Kana said. (*grins* I like him!)  
  
"Well I think the look suits you rather well father." Kagome said with a grin. Shippou giggled. Kana scowled still getting wet.  
  
"Make it stop already!" Kana said. Kagome grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I don't know how." Kagome said. Kana gaped at her.  
  
"But you made it happen!" Kana exclaimed. Kagome scowled.  
  
"So?! I just found out I was a youkai. How was I supposed to know I could do that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You… you are… JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" Kana scowled.  
  
"Why thank you." Kagome said with a grin. Kana bit back a scream of frustration. It wasn't lordly.   
  
"'Gome-kassan I'm hungry." Shippou said pouting cutely. Kagome smiled at him her eyes softening.  
  
"Well… I guess I could see what else I can do." Kagome said more to herself they anyone else.   
  
"Well you could try STOPPING THE STORM FIRST!!!" Kana yelled. Kagome glared at him and he got struck by lightning… twice. His hair now looked like a pineapple. Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing. Shippou however started pointing and laughing almost falling off of Kagome's shoulder had she not caught him. Slowly the storm let up but Kana was still looking remarkably like a wet dog. Kana growled while Shippou still laughed while struggling to breathe.   
  
"Shippou calm down. He is after all a dog. I hope you realize 'father' that you will start smelling like one soon if you stand there trying to dry." Kagome commented offhandedly.   
  
"And whose, my dear daughter, fault is that?" Kana asked growling.   
  
"Well it certainly isn't mine. How was I to know that would happen?" Kagome asked rather innocently. Kana scowled knowing she was right though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Kana opened his mouth to say something but tensed. Kagome felt something as well because she tensed as well. "Shippou when I say go I want you to run up that tree over there alright?"  
  
"Hai 'kaasan." Shippou said. Kagome smiled at him slightly then looked forward her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Go." Kagome hissed. Shippou jumped off of her shoulder and ran into the tree she indicated and watched. A big pure black dog with crimson eyes burst into the clearing. It growled at Kagome and Kana. Kagome growled back making Kana and even the dog step back. "What do you want?!"  
  
The dog reverted back to humanoid form leaving a man with long black hair and crimson eyes in the dog's place. On it's forehead was a blood star with to crescent moons on each side in black. On it's cheeks were black strips as well as on it's wrists. He was wearing an outfit similar to Sesshoumaru's the only difference being it's black coloring. All in all he was very good looking however, he did threaten Shippou presence, or at least that's how Kagome saw it and that in itself is unacceptable.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome barked out sounding very much like the Princess of the Northern Lands.  
  
" I am Haruki, Lord of the Eastern Lands. I felt a powerful presence in my lands and I cam to see what it was. Why question for you, young one is, WHO are YOU?" Haruki asked. Kana cleared his throat. Kagome stepped aside so Haruki could see her father. Haruki blinked. "Kana! It's been a while old friend."  
  
"That it has Haruki, that it has. Forgive us for disturbing you and your mate. We were merely… passing through if you will." Kana said smoothly.  
  
"Well then please allow me to know the young one's name. It is very rare indeed to find one so young so powerful as well." Haruki said. Kagome looked at her father who nodded to her once. Kagome bowed to Haruki.  
  
"I am Kagome. Princess of the Northern Lands." Kagome said her voice tight. Just because he was the lord of the lands she stopped in by no means meant that she had to trust him. He was powerful and therefore a threat to Shippou.  
  
"Well this is certainly a surprise. It was believed that you have been dead for years princess." Haruki said.  
  
"Yes well I'm full of surprises." Kagome growled. Haruki rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Is there a problem Kagome?" Kana asked.  
  
"Do not call me that. He is coming. Shippou stay hidden and mask your scent now." Kagome said.   
  
'So that's why I could not identify who she was.' Haruki thought.  
  
"What am I to call you then?" Kana asked knowing exactly who this he was. When he saw her he sifted through her memories to find out all he could about her. He to wasn't very happy at the thought of meeting the hanyou who caused his daughter such pain.  
  
"Kaori." Kagome said. A few seconds later our 'favorite' silver haired hanyou burst through the shrubs and looked around. He gaze landed on Kagome and his eyes glazed over before he blinked.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked in his 'I'm-better-then-you-are' tone.  
  
"Who I am is none of your concern half-breed." Kagome sneered. (*winces* that was low. I'm so mean.)  
  
"What?! How dare you! You weak girl!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome growled then smirked.  
  
"Would you care to test that theory?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You're on!" Inuyasha sneered and charged at her. 'I won't need tetsusaiga for this weakling.' he thought. Kagome shook her head and side-stepped. Though she never told anyone, because she always thought Inuyasha would save her, she took martial arts lessons. 'Glad I took those lessons now. Knew they would come in handy.' Kagome said and punch Inuyasha in the jaw while he ran passed her and into the forest. (What?! I'm weird… ignore me.)  
  
"WRONG WAY DOG BOY!" Shippou yelled from the tree he was in. Kagome growled at him. Shippou yelped and covered his mouth sending her an apologetic look. Kagome shook her head and waited for Inuyasha to reappear which he without a doubt would. Within seconds Inuyasha reappeared wielding tetsusaiga. He charged at Kagome and brought tetsusaiga down. The fang hit a shield and threw Inuyasha back making his head hit a rock that appeared seemingly out of nowhere and then hit a tree knocking him out. Kagome pouted.  
  
"And I thought he was going to be a challenge." Kagome said crossing her arms glaring at Inuyasha's prone body.  
  
"If he wasn't so angry and the rock wasn't there this battle would have went on much longer." Kana said. "Do not get to cocky my child for it will be your downfall. You have much training before you can truly defeat the hanyou without using cheap tricks."  
  
"Shippou! Come here." Kagome said. Shippou jumped off the tree onto Inuyasha and ran to Kagome.  
  
"Yes kaasan?" Shippou asked looking up at her with his big eyes.  
  
"That isn't going to work. I have something for you to do." Kagome said.  
  
"What is it?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I need you to take something to Sango and Miroku. I also want you to stay with them. I am going to look for someone and I don't want you to get hurt. As a matter of fact, father will go with you and help you to explain." Kagome said and glared at them both so no arguments would break out. She opened her pack and wrote a note to the group. "I want you to take Shippou and Inuyasha back to the others. I know you have your ways of finding me and if you find it absolutely necessary you may feel free to do so."  
  
"Right. I understand. Be careful my daughter." Kana said.  
  
"I don't want to go kaasan! I don't want to leave you." Shippou cried. Kagome kneeled down and hugged him.  
  
"I need you to go with them Shippou. It will be safer for you that way. Don't worry I will come and get you when it's time to do so. Remember Shippou I love you. Besides you will have to be there to make fun of Inuyasha for getting beat up by a 'weak girl'." Kagome said smiling down at Shippou. Shippou sniffed and nodded.  
  
"Okay." Shippou said softly and left shortly there after with Kana and the unconscious Inuyasha. Kagome turned to Haruki.  
  
"Until we meet again Lord Haruki." Kagome said and ran in the direction of the person she was looking for. The journey itself took three days. Kagome fought many youkai and got a few shards as well. She stopped on the third day and bathed and changed her clothes. The rest of the day she walked through the area she was in. She jumped into a tree and settled down for a wait. And wait she did. It wasn't until mid-afternoon of the next day did the person she was searching for made an appearance.  
  
"Who are you and what is your purpose in my lands?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is chapter 2. I know it's not much longer but I tried!  
  
Review Responses From Chapter 1.  
  
Sunstar-1217: not as soon as you were expecting… hehe sorry!  
  
Mistress Fluffy: Might be Sess/Kag   
  
TheFlyingMonkee: Thank you  
  
C4: hehe… I love Sess/Kag fics too! hehe  
  
Jammies2000: thanks!  
  
SailorKagome: kinda late but I did write more! hehe  
  
Destination: Yea… I know it was short… can't seem to fit all the idea into one chapter and making it longer. I'll try though!  
  
KK18: hehe… thanks!  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: Uh… I think it was more of an accident then anything else… and as for the whole him knowing her power thing… well now that you mention it, it would seem logical. Then I thought more into the story and I figured that since Kagome has miko powers her powers differed from those of past rulers and her parents… hope that cleared that one up if not sowwie! Oh! And the whole youkai blood trigger thing was her age and Inuyasha betrayal. A girl can handle but so much betrayal from one guy ya know… hehe  
  
Ashleigh: thanks  
  
Illustrious Sorrow: hehe I like fics when she's powerful… it's fun! LoL!  
  
Tinabug: hehe she's Kagome what else is there to say? hehe  
  
Prowling_Inuyasha: Thanks!  
  
DemonLady1: thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter. I hope you will read and review that second chapter as well. 


	3. Krensis ewww

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

This is... I don't even count this as a chapter because it's so short but I felt bad for not giving you guys anything for so long. I'M SORRY!

**UPDATE March 26, 2010 1:48 AM**: please scroll to the bottom for further news.

* * *

Last Chapter:

"I need you to take something to Sango and Miroku. I also want you to stay with them. I am going to look for someone and I don't want you to get hurt. As a matter of fact, father will go with you and help you to explain." Kagome said and glared at them both so no arguments would break out. She opened her pack and wrote a note to the group. "I want you to take Shippou and Inuyasha back to the others. I know you have your ways of finding me and if you find it absolutely necessary you may feel free to do so."

"Right. I understand. Be careful my daughter." Kana said.

"I don't want to go kaasan! I don't want to leave you." Shippou cried. Kagome kneeled down and hugged him.

"I need you to go with them Shippou. It will be safer for you that way. Don't worry I will come and get you when it's time to do so. Remember Shippou I love you. Besides you will have to be there to make fun of Inuyasha for getting beat up by a 'weak girl'." Kagome said smiling down at Shippou. Shippou sniffed and nodded.

"Okay." Shippou said softly and left shortly there after with Kana and the unconscious Inuyasha. Kagome turned to Haruki.

"Until we meet again Lord Haruki." Kagome said and ran in the direction of the person she was looking for. The journey itself took three days. Kagome fought many youkai and got a few shards as well. She stopped on the third day and bathed and changed her clothes. The rest of the day she walked through the area she was in. She jumped into a tree and settled down for a wait. And wait she did. It wasn't until mid-afternoon of the next day did the person she was searching for made an appearance.

"Who are you and what is your purpose in my lands?"

This Chapter:

Kagome jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Sesshoumaru grabbing his hand before he could strike her.

"You once told me if I were ever in need of a place to stay and training you would give it to me willingly as payment for rescuing your ward. Does the offer still stand Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked bowing slightly to him. Sesshoumaru lifted her chin up with two fingers and looked into her eyes.

"You are youkai. You were not before. How is this possible?" Sesshoumaru asked pulling his hand back.

"It seems that Inuyasha," Kagome started and growled, "Has betrayed me for the last time. And thus the spells put on me as a child have worn off. I am now Kagome, Princess of the Northern Lands."

"The Northern Lands? There was said to be no rulers there for a long time." Sesshoumaru said.

"If that was true the Northen Lands would have been fought over by the other lords. Will you train me Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"I will. I do not go back on my word." Sesshoumaru said. "We will begin our journey back to the castle (?) tomorrow. We will patrol the rest of my lands to it's border before returning. Come."

"Yes my lord." Kagome murmured and followed him. They walked for an hour before stopping and tensing. A inu youkai pup burst into the clearing blood dripping from his wounds. His gray hair matted with blood as well as his face and clothes. He was looking back while running making him run into Kagome. He looked up and gasped.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to! Please! Don't let him get me!" the pup cried. Kagome knelt down and picked him up quickly placing him in a tree and masking his scent just as a hideous crossbreed youkai burst into the clearing looking around and sniffing. He by-passed Sesshoumaru completely and locked eyes with Kagome licking his lips. (?!) Kagome shivered in disgust.

"What the hell are you?" Kagome couldn't help but ask. That thing was uglier then Jaken and that's saying something.

"I am a Krensis and you will be my mate." (Okay that is not a real word to my knowledge.) the 'thing' said. A krensis is a demon with puke green hair, sea weed colored eyes, and acidic, dripping, neon pink skin. Kagome shivered and gagged but then her anger got the better of her.

"YOUR MATE?!?! LIKE HELL I WILL BE!!" Kagome growled her eyes turning red and she charged at the youkai getting her skin burned due to the acidic quality of the youkai's skin. That further angered her. However, before she could do more the youkai exploded. Kagome whipped around and growled at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into a tree.

"Control yourself bitch. Do not let the anger get the better of you. Let it go. You have a pup to deal with." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome instantly controlled herself and jumped into the tree the pup was in and licked his wounds watching them heal instantly. Kagome pulled the pup to her and hummed to it softly watching as it fell asleep. Kagome then looked at her wounds and whined much like a puppy would. Sesshoumaru jumped into the tree with her and licked her wounds. Kagome purred as he did this. It took 20 minutes before Kagome and Sesshoumaru to realize what they were doing. When they did Sess jumped out of the tree and Kagome blushed petting the sleeping pup. The two older youkai relaxed but were still alert. They were about to nod off when they felt the youki of a youkai headed their way along with the sent of humans and a kitsune pup.

* * *

Again I'm sorry. I don't have any ideas right now. I mean I'm failing my French class! I haven't written much of anything lately. Sorry. I hope this satisfies you all for now. HEHE! Thanks for reviewing all of you.

Fire Kitsune Goddess: I totally agree on your opinion of Kikyou... she's weird... lol! Thanks for reviewing.

Mistress Fluffy, DemonLady1, tinabug, Sunstar-1217, Rosemary, k, eve-chan, BabbleQueen, animechick824, Mirina,Dark Topaz, SilentDark, Lady Kaela, and Kayrin

Thank you are for reviewing.

Oh! By the way... PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN RULES!! hehe sorry couldn't help that one. Anyway sorry it's so sorry please R&R thanks.

**UPDATE March 26, 2010 1:48 AM**: I apologize to anyone who has this fic on their alert lists. Unfortunately I myself won't be continuing this fic but I am putting it up for adoption. If anyone is interested PM me or even review. Again I apologize for this hideously long wait and such disappointing news. [Maybe LOL] Anyone interested in continuing this fic with intent to complete it let me know.


End file.
